Nameless
by Clarie Potter
Summary: É impossível definir o abstrato, o absurdo e o sentimento. Apenas aconteceu. Sem causa conhecida, e tampouco consequência definida. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy em uma única troca de olhares, redesenharam a linha que o destino havia traçado para eles.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Olá pessoas, faz milênios que eu não escrevo nada nem do fandom, nem do ship, nem de nada, haha. Espero que vocês tenham alguma paciência, estou tentando retomar a forma. :)

Pra isso escolhi um tipo de história que é fácil de escrever, e fácil de agradar. É o tipo que todo mundo procura pra ler em um domingo a noite. É uma história simpática, sem pretensões de nada. Mas espero de coração que agrade alguém, e que esse alguém seja comovido o bastante para comentar :)

Por enquanto é só. E fiquem felizes com o primeiro capítulo (previsão de 5 ao todo) da história O/

**Capítulo 1 - Tensão **

Pansy Parkinson sempre se considerou uma pessoa observadora. Orgulhava-se de conhecer bem as feições e os trejeitos da maioria dos seus amigos e, principalmente, dos seus inimigos. As pessoas subestimavam a linguagem corporal e Pansy, como boa sonserina que era, sabia que seria tolice se também o fizesse.

A sonserina olhava diariamente ao seu redor na busca da presa perfeita, e ela não negava que era particularmente divertido ler certas reações ou adivinhar expressões enigmáticas. Se as pessoas soubessem o quanto se denunciam com suas expressões e gestos talvez tomariam mais cuidado.

Pansy suspirou tediosamente ao ver passar um bando de pré-adolescentes lufa-lufas, o óbvio em suas reações e a pateticidade delas fazia com que a morena tivesse vontade de azará-las. Várias vezes.

- Draco querido, se você demorar mais um pouco perderemos o café. Ou então chegaremos atrasados, e adivinhe só: poções no primeiro horário… E você sabe o quanto Snape adora quando chegamos atrasados…

O loiro em questão somente resmungou em resposta e caminhou lentamente em direção à saída de seu salão comunal, Pansy sorriu com o típico mau humor matinal do sonserino e o seguiu na saída das masmorras.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o caminho, a morena sabia o quão Draco era sensível a essa hora da manhã. Apesar de seus mimos, Parkinson na realidade, adorava estar com o garoto e a maior parte das pessoas via isso com desconfiança. Há quem jure que eles tenham um caso, outros, mais paranóicos, veêm na sua união, uma aliança política diabólica. Mas a simples e grifinória verdade é que eles simplesmente se entendiam, e agradavam-se mutuamente.

Pansy tinha no loiro sua maior fonte de diversão: a máscara fria que escondia e contrastava com sua verdadeira essência, tornando-o muitas vezes contraditório era um espetáculo interessantíssimo de assistir. Quanto a Draco, tratava-se de um deleite gratuito, apesar dele nunca ter verbalizado tal fato, ter alguém que o conhecesse tão bem, sem a menor intenção de usar isso contra ele. Era, no mínimo, confortável.

Os sonserinos assim que chegaram ao salão comunal, sentaram-se a mesa verde e prata, saudando algumas poucas pessoas, as necessárias, com um leve aceno de reconhecimento, para só então poderem comer em paz. Draco dissimulou ao máximo a cara de sono, a transformando em uma expressão de tédio, tendo assim livre permissão para bocejar. Pansy lhe dirigiu um discreto sorriso, empurrando uma xícara de café na sua direção ao que o loiro agradeceu silenciosamente.

Ocupando-se de um cacho de uvas volumoso, a morena deixou seus olhos passearem pelo salão principal, sem esperar nada além de conversas molengas e olhares sonolentos. Até que do outro lado, na área rubro e ouro, algo lhe chamou a atenção: Nada mais nada menos, do que _o eleito_, como diziam por aí, olhava diretamente em sua direção. Não, corrija isso. Não era exatamente para _ela_ que o olhar de Potter era dirigido, a sonserina tinha certeza que o garoto nem tinha tomado consciência de que era ela quem estava ali. Os olhos do grifinório, levemente inclinados à sua direita, estavam aterradoramente fixos em… _Draco._

A sonserina franziu o cenho, confusa. Será que o loiro tinha feito alguma coisa ao queridinho de Dumbledore? Antes que seus lábios pudessem verbalizar tal questionamento a garota pendeu a cabeça para observar o loiro ao seu lado, flagrando Draco olhando na mesma direção e, como se não bastasse, Malfoy estava tão compenetrado na atividade que esqueceu a xícara de café na metade do caminho entre a mesa e os lábios, protagonizando uma cena ridícula. Pansy teve vontade de sacudi-lo naquele momento, e se mais alguém percebesse todo aquela cena?

Seguindo tal reciocínio a morena olhou rapidamente para seus companheiros de casa, dando graças à Merlin por ser tão cedo e as cobras mais perigosas ainda estarem adormecidas. Seria imprudente da sua parte fazer um escândalo chamando a atenção de todo mundo. Sendo assim, ela decidiu continuar observando.

Passado o sobressalto, restou a curiosidade, por que diabos aqueles dois estavam se encarando? O que significava este olhar? Potter mal piscava, tinha os lábios fechados e a mandíbula contraída, era difícil discernir alguma emoção dali, mas havia uma intensidade assustadora. Não havia nada daquele olhar de desprezo tão bem ensaiado, comum entre os dois. Pansy não se atreveu a olhar, mas podia apostar que Draco estava em uma situação parecida, já que o loiro não se mexia, e a garota duvidava até que ele estivesse respirando.

O olhar da sonserina recaiu na garota ao lado de Potter, esta parou a conversa interessantíssima com outra menina a sua frente, e pareceu chamar pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, não obtendo resposta ela resolveu olhar para ele, e assim que fez, Pansy soube que a garota viu o que a sonserina também via.

Granger, Pansy reconheceu depois, fez a mesma expressão de surpresa que ela tinha certeza que tinha feito também. Mas ao contrário da sonserina, a integrante do trio de ouro pareceu se irritar com aquilo, e direcionou seu olhar raivoso à ela repreendendo-a por não ter feito nada, a sonserina apenas deu de ombros, resignada.

A grifinória agiu por conta própria. Chamou o garoto ao seu lado, segurando seu ombro com firmeza, e o que se seguiu, Pansy classificaria resumidamente como engraçado: Potter pareceu acordar de um transe, piscando com força várias vezes seguidas, esboçando uma careta idiota, 'a lá' Longbottom, de confusão. A sonserina respirou aliviada, quando ela percebeu que a realidade retornou a Draco muito mais discretamente, ele enfim colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, relaxando os ombros e respirando normalmente.

Aquele instante que passou como uma eternidade mas que não deve ter durado alguns minutos, teve mais de bizarro e perturbador do que ela precisava como dose matinal. A incompreensão do que tinha acontecido incomodava a garota, e ela se viu entre o desejo de socar Draco até que ele lhe explicasse o que era, ou simplesmente manter-se quieta, e descobrir por si. Parkinson soube na hora que a última seria uma opção muito menos desgastante, e muito mais útil para seus fins.

Pansy, que se julgava boa em ler emoções não conseguira decifrar coisa alguma, ela considerava a opção de nem mesmo os dois envolvidos terem noção do que tinha acontecido. Ela sabia que se questionasse o loiro, teria uma resposta ríspida, ou evasiva na melhor das opções. O que Potter diria a sangue-ruim? A sonserina sentiu-se tentada em descobrir. Ah… se isso não implicasse em comunicação direta… Parkinson suspirou espreguiçando os braços. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, havia _tensão_ ali. Uma viva, intensa e quase palpável tensão. E ela de certa forma temia no que aquilo poderia resultar.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Olá meu bom povo, obrigada as duas boas almas que comentaram na fic, seria pedir demais pra vcs divulgarem prazamiga? xD  
>Enfim desculpe pela demora no segundo capítulo, e ele ainda é curtinho... perdoem-me, compensarei depois! Beijos pra quem lê.<p>

**Capítulo 2 - Preocupação **

- Os homens são uns monstros egoístas, é isso que são… - desabafou a grifinória e antes que sua amiga replicasse ela continuou. – São sim, Hermione, eles se deixam envolver somente por interesse, seja ele qual for! E na maior parte das vezes, é apenas sexo! Ou seja, além de tudo, não passam de um bando de cachorros no cio!

- Katie, que horror… Nem _todos _os homens são assim… - Hermione riu quando viu a garota a sua frente fazer careta. – Você só teve uma experiência ruim… Harry, precisamos de uma opinião masculina aqui.

- Harry?

Não obtendo resposta, Hermione virou-se em direção ao amigo, e pode perceber que ele estava muito entretido olhando para… A morena se surpreendeu quando percebeu o que, ou melhor, _quem _seu amigo encarava com tanta atenção. O mais estranho era que o "alvo" do outro lado do salão, correspondia avidamente ao olhar de Harry. Hermione reparando mais abertamente na mesa das _cobras _viu que a garota Parkinson, assim como ela, assistia à cena toda.

- Mas que…? – Hermione irritou-se ao que seu olhar encontrou o da sonserina que apenas deu de ombros indiferente.

- Harry? – ela chamou novamente o amigo, dessa vez mais próxima a ele e segurando seu ombro com firmeza. Tendo-o de volta à Terra, Hermione se sentiu aliviada por ninguém na grifinória ter reparado nessa pequena confusão, nem mesmo Katie pareceu ter notado, a garota já estava vorazmente discutindo com outra pessoa.

O moreno levantou-se rapidamente, lívido, se por irritação ou constragimento Hermione não saberia dizer. Ela encarou o amigo ainda confusa por suas reações, e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele saiu em disparada resmungando algo parecido com "poções" e "atrasado".

- Hermione o que você fez? – o ruivo que ainda estava em processo de mastigação de algo que parecia um pedaço de bacon, parecia tão surpreso com aquele rompante de seu amigo quanto Hermione.

- Eu também gostaria de saber… - murmurou mais para si do que como resposta. Vendo que o ruivo ainda esperava uma explicação , ela decidiu mudar de assunto. – Você não pára de comer Rony! Vamos logo, temos Snape com os sonserinos no primeiro horário, você não vai querer chegar atrasado não é?

Ronald fez uma careta indicando indigestão e Hermione riu. O ruivo poderia ser teimoso a maior parte do tempo, mas a garota aprendeu apreciar o seu bom humor, e eles criaram nos últimos tempos uma convivência mais agradável.

Havia poucas pessoas na sala quando Hermione chegou e, por isso, não foi difícil encontrar os cabelos negros revoltosos de Harry, que naquele momento parecia fascinado pelas rachaduras da mesa à sua frente, ele se sobressaltou quando Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Harry está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou baixinho, temendo que seu amigo saísse correndo de novo. Sem arriscar olhar para a amiga ele apenas assentiu.

- Malfoy fez alguma coisa? – perguntou, ainda pacientemente. Desta vez Harry a encarou com um semblante confuso, e vendo a expressão séria de Hermione ele achou melhor não dizer, nem negar nada, somente suspirou pesadamente, resmungando:

- Devo estar ficando doido.

Hermione sorriu com pesar, acariciando os cabelos do amigo, debruçado sobre a mesa com os braços apoiando a cabeça em posição de desânimo. A grifinória mordia os lábios, gesto que geralmente fazia quando confrontada com uma questão particularmente difícil de responder.

Não traria novamente à tona a questão, pelo menos não abertamente, para prezar a sanidade mental de Harry, mas ela sabia que toda aquela tensão não poderia ter surgido do nada, e portanto não desapareceria para o além.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Olá meu povo! Como eu dei uma atrasado no capítulo passado, estou adiantando um pouco esse! Olha como eu sou uma alma boa :)  
>Obrigada pra quem comentou! Continuem lendo e comentando! O Beijos!

**Capítulo 3 - Provocação **

Harry sorria enquanto conversava com Rony, e Hermione achava isso ótimo. Seu amigo estava totalmente relaxado, ambos, em seus uniformes de treino para quadribol, tinham as mãos que não seguravam a vassoura gesticulando animadamente enquanto falavam. Harry explicava para o ruivo alguma manobra arriscada que ele tentaria praticar com o time, e Rony estava entre assustado e animado com a idéia. Nem mesmo os trovões do lado de fora e o tempo carregado indicando uma chuva eminente parecia desanimá-los.

Chegando ao campo, Harry saudou o seu tão amado time com um sorriso quase infantil, mal contendo a animação, e eles souberam, naquele momento que _perigosas_ idéias viriam do seu capitão. Hermione que já havia indo se posicionar na arquibancada, viu a expressão, não só de Harry, mas de todo o time mudar radicalmente. E quando ela avistou um pequeno mar verde e prata se aproximando ela pode entender porquê.

Droga. – sussurrou, anunciando uma catástrofe.

Draco Malfoy, recém nomeado capitão do time da sonserina, tão pouco parecia feliz assistindo aquele mar vermelho poluindo a paisagem.

- Potter, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta entoada com desprezo, recebeu indignação do grifinório.

- Pois sou eu quem deveria fazer esta pergunta. Tenho autorização da professora Mcgonagall para estar aqui. Portanto, eu aconselho que vocês saiam, e rápido.

Draco simplesmente cruzou os braços diante da ameaça evidente, dando um sorriso debochado que ele sabia que iria fazer com que os neurônios do moreno fritassem de irritação. A verdade, porém, é que seus olhos cintilavam de raiva, e seu corpo todo tremia, o que ele tentava esconder com a sua postura. Pansy que estava ao seu lado, e até então não tinha se manifestado, colocou suavemente a mão em seu ombro, em sinal de apoio e pedido mudo de calma. O gesto, por algum motivo, pareceu irritar o grifinório ainda mais.

- Pois veja só, nós recebemos autorização do professor Snape para estar aqui.

Harry rolou os olhos em sinal de desprezo e impaciência, respondendo simplesmente: - O fato de nossa autorização ser da vice-diretora, a torna mais válida do que a de um simples professor não acha, Malfoy?

- Não seja ridículo, Potter. Mcgonagall é chefe da casa de vocês, tanto quanto Snape é da nossa. – Pansy rebateu pelo loiro, achando arriscado deixá-lo responder. Ela suspirou ao ver as expressões resolutas na cara dos grifinórios, e da forma mais diplomática que pode, continuou: - Ambos os times podem treinar, seria tolice brigar por causa disso. Terminou a frase desta vez, olhando diretamente para Draco.

- Ótimo, sendo assim, a grifinória começa. – Rony manifestou-se fazendo careta e cruzando os braços, nesse momento Hermione havia chegado e, meio esbaforida colocou-se entre Rony e Harry, apalpou a varinha dentro das vestes, esperando que não tivesse que mediar a situação.

- Quem foi que chamou o pobretão para a conversa? – Malfoy cuspiu as palavras e Hermione se surpreendeu ao ver a raiva incontida ao invés do deboche usual do loiro.

A grifinória segurou a mão de Rony, que já se fechava em forma de punho, e olhando para ele, balançou a cabeça murmurando 'não vale a pena', em um pedido silencioso de paciência.

- Antes ser pobre, do que ter passagem pela cadeia, Malfoy.

Todos, sonserinos e grifinórios, se espantaram com a alfinetada cruel de Harry, que pareceria impassível, se a intensidade da sua raiva não estivesse tão evidente nos seus olhos.

- Draco, se acalme... não se esqueça de que ele é o grifinório aqui. – Pansy sussurrou para o loiro, que havia cerrado os punhos e tremia mais do que nunca, a sonserina ficou com medo de que ele convulsionasse.

Draco cerrou os dentes, nada parecia ofensivo o bastante para responder ao grifinório, e antes que ele pudesse pensar, seu corpo já havia agido por ele. A mão tão firmemente fechada em punho, lançou-se na direção do moreno, acertando-lhe com força na altura da boca. Draco sentiu a pressão do rosto do grifinório e, por um momento, temeu pelos seus dedos.

- Nunca mais use essa boca imunda para falar da minha família, Potter. – completou ele satisfeito ao sentir sua mão latejar de dor.

Harry, ou melhor, quase todos os presentes, encararam o loiro com expressão de choque e descrença. O loiro sabia que tinha sido impulsivo, mas ao ver um filete de sangue escorrer sobre os lábios inchados do grifinório, e seu olhar vibrar de ódio escurecendo suas orbes em um verde ameaçador, teve vontade de gargalhar. Sim senhor, Draco Malfoy estava feliz consigo mesmo.

Harry sentiu o sangue quente descer até seu queixo, para então pingar até o chão. A surpresa causada pelo gesto do loiro a sua frente, fez com que este se tornasse irreconhecível por uns instantes. Sentiu Hermione segurar seu ombro, mas antes que a amiga tentasse acalmá-lo, o moreno utilizou toda a fúria que circulava pelo seu corpo para agarrar Draco pelo colarinho e jogá-lo longe, ouvindo o baque surdo do seu corpo caindo no chão. Andando na direção do sonserino, o moreno não percebeu que o que havia feito tinha se tornando o estopim para a briga se tornar generalizada. Cada grifinório atingia o sonserino que conseguia e vice-versa. Alguns mantiveram a decência do duelo com varinhas, mas a maior parte, seguindo os exemplos de seus capitães se embolavam em lutas corporais.

Harry ouviu de longe alguém chamar por ele, mas não deu atenção , seu coração batia rápido e alto e toda aquela adrenalina tomava conta do seu corpo. Ele se jogou em cima do sonserino que ainda estava caído no chão, acertando-lhe em cheio no rosto, agarrou-o novamente pelo colarinho, o encarando nos olhos.

Draco, ainda que atordoado, encarou o grifinório sentado em cima dele, com a mesma intensidade com que era encarado. Percebeu que o grifinório respirava com dificuldade, e tinha um brilho assassino no olhar. Estavam tão próximos que Draco sentia o batimento rápido do coração dele, quase machucando dentro do peito, tanto quanto o seu. O loiro não conseguia agir, não por estar prensado contra o chão, mas algo na forma como Potter o encarava o deixava imobilizado.

O moreno tampouco se movia, travava um luta silenciosa que ele nem sabia existir. Sentia o corpo de Malfoy próximo ao seu e reagindo de forma tão similar a sua que estranhou. Mesmo que fosse ódio, a reciprocidade o deixou confuso. O garoto loiro sempre tão contido e debochado tinha-lhe dado um soco, e em seus olhos havia um brilho vívido e intenso que parecia prender Harry no lugar onde estava.

Os cabelos platinados sempre tão alinhados, caiam de qualquer jeito sobre a face que estava avermelhada pelo esforço. Os lábios estavam inchados pelo soco que havia tomado, e levemente entreabertos para tentar normalizar a respiração. Harry sentiu que o compreendia e o enxergava pela primeira vez. E naquele momento, mesmo que o grifinório não admitisse, ele soube que Malfoy não era tão desagradável quanto tentava ser.

Os dedos que seguravam a gola do garoto afrouxaram, Harry se deu conta do que acontecia e imediatamente se afastou do loiro, que tentava fazer o mesmo. Havia, em algum momento, começado a chover e tudo o que os dois capitães conseguiam distinguir eram borrões vermelhos e verdes em meio a lama. Harry levou os dedos aos lábios, assoviando tentando chamar alguém, mas ninguém deu-lhe atenção, e foi aí que ele ouviu um feitiço ser conjurado aos berros.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Jogadores, vocês se chamam, não passam de um bando de animais, isso sim. – Hermione vociferou ainda apontando a varinha para a pequena multidão que tinha paralisado, seu cabelo grudara no rosto e suas vestes estavam sujas de lama, e ela não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- Pode deixar que eu e Draco tomamos conta da nossa casa agora, Granger. – Hermione olhou para Pansy Parkinson que assim como ela apontava a varinha para os jogadores, e desfez o feitiço ao que Pansy respondeu ligeiramente: - Obrigada.

- Sem problemas. – murmurou ainda surpresa pela educação da sonserina, ela viu a garota segurar Malfoy pela mão, ralhando com ele e com o time, aos que os sonserinos, na maior parte, ouviram de cabeça baixa.

Deixando os sonserinos de lado, Hermione desfez o feitiço em seus colegas de casa e ainda irritada, disse, direcionado o olhar diretamente para Harry, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde Malfoy o deixou: - Estou decepcionada com vocês. Em seguida correu na direção dos amigos para confirmar se estavam bem.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Olá pessoal. Desculpem pela demora na postagem, espero que esse capítulo compense :)  
>MUITO obrigada a quem comentou, e continuem lendo e comentando!<br>Esse deveria ser o penúltimo capítulo, já que eu havia dito que a fic teria apenas cinco capítulos, mas imprevistos aconteceram, e ela terá seis! Então vocês terão mais dois capítulos pela frente. Obrigada pela atençao, divirtam-se.

**Capítulo 4 - Tentação **

Harry não conversou com ninguém após o incidente com o time da sonserina, e antes que Hermione o interceptasse, apressou-se em entrar no banheiro dos vestiários, trancando-se no primeiro box livre que encontrara, ligando o chuveiro logo em seguida.

Quando a água quente começou a percorrer o seu corpo, Harry sentiu que enfim respirava normalmente. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, e se deixou escorregar até o chão, sentindo-se atordoado. O dia atormentador passou inteiro na frente dos seus olhos em flashes borrados de memória e, toda aquela sensação estranha parecia que iria sufocar-lhe a qualquer instante.

Naquela manhã quando seu olhar casualmente encontrou o do loiro, ele não conseguira desviar, mas além disso, ele se sentira atraído a olhar, não como desafio como às vezes faziam, mas por interesse, e tinha certeza que Malfoy, pelas reações que teve, havia sentido o mesmo. Essa certeza piorava a situação ao invés de aliviar sua consciência. Eles haviam criado uma conexão.

Harry se amaldiçoou. Fechando os olhos tentando relaxar sob a água quente, lembrou do corpo pequeno do loiro sob o seu e como a sensação de mantê-lo sob controle tinha sido glorificante. A maneira como o corpo do sonserino palpitara... Harry sentiu o seu próprio voltar a fazê-lo enquanto se lembrava. Seus tórax quase unidos e as coxas do grifinório que prenderam as pernas de Draco entre a suas em uma fricção constrangedora. Harry lembrou-se que a idéia de estar sentado sobre a virilha do loiro não parecia, naquele momento, desagradável.

Harry involuntariamente moveu a mão até seu membro sentindo o corpo se contorcer num espasmo. Abriu os olhos e teve a racional constatação de que estava excitado.

- Droga! – resmungou. Tocou-se de qualquer jeito esperando que aquele calor passasse, mas parou ao perceber que não adiantava. – Droga! – disse novamente, mais mau humorado dessa vez.

- Eu me recuso... argh! Até aqui aquele infeliz... Malfoy! – vociferou, levantando-se irritado e fechando a torneira de água quente e imediatamente abrindo a fria.

Sua pele se arrepiou no seguinte momento que as gotas geladas de água escorreram por suas costas, o contraste da temperatura do seu corpo com a da água produziam calafrios desagradáveis. Harry pensou que Malfoy apesar de ter a pele fria, não tinha o toque ruim, mas o grifinório ao sentir seu corpo tensionar ainda mais ao invés de relaxar, concluiu que aquela não era uma boa linha de pensamento.

O eleito acabou desistindo do banho gelado, e tremendo de frio acolheu de bom grado a alta temperatura da outra torneira. O banho frio não adiantara em nada além de eventualmente lhe causar um resfriado. Harry parecia indignado com o próprio corpo , nunca tinha tido nada tão _persistente, _nem mesmo na época do namorico com Ginny.

- Inferno... – murmurou resignado, fechando os olhos tocou-se levemente sentindo uma onda de prazer percorrer pelo seu corpo, que parecia agradecido. Harry gemeu baixinho.

A imagem que sempre se formava a sua frente, por mais que tentasse evitar, era sempre o loiro com os olhos fixos nos seus com o corpo comprimido sob seu corpo, em encaixe. Ah... se Harry tivesse se movido, nem que fosse só uma vez para sentir aquela fricção...

- Ah.. – ele gemeu um pouco mais alto aumentando o ritmo de sua própria mão que se agarrava com firmeza a seu membro e promovia gestos frenéticos.

O moreno se recusava a abrir os olhos e ter consciência do que fazia, a visão de Draco na sua imaginação era tão melhor do que a crua realidade dos azulejos... Ele estava quase _lá._ Seu corpo tremia e sua mão livre empurrava a parede do box para tentar sustentar-se. Uma onda alucinante percorria o seu corpo e ele achou que fosse desmaiar. Tão perto... Os movimentos de vai-e-vem se tornaram menos rápidos e ao mesmo tempo mais firmes e intensos e quando o Draco da sua imaginação colocou, levemente, os lábios frios sobre a boca machucada do grifinório, em um carinho inocente, Harry teve o mais intenso orgasmo de sua vida.

Respirando com extrema dificuldade, o moreno caiu de joelhos no chão frio, e tinha seu corpo tremendo em espasmos constantes acompanhados de uma letargia agradável. Harry abriu os olhos e então a realidade caiu sobre si. Draco Malfoy não estava e nem nunca esteve lá.

.

- Draco você está me irritando. Pare de se mexer assim. O que aconteceu? - Pansy levantou os olhos do livro que lia e encarou o loiro em pé ao lado da lareira, ele suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dela pela quarta vez.

- Não aconteceu nada, estou entediado...

Pansy deu de ombros, mas continuou a observá-lo, sem que o loiro notasse. As pernas inquietas, a pele levemente corada, os olhos que fugiam para todos os lados numa procura constante e irracional... Seus gestos não tinham nada de tédio. Pansy sabia que ele ainda estava alterado pelo que tinha acontecido.

A sonserina o viu tocar os lábios, ainda inchados, com os dedos, tremer levemente e quase fechar os olhos com o

gesto. A garota não se surpreendeu e tampouco gostou do que viu. Ela lembrou-se de como tinha ficado desesperada achando que Potter iria socá-lo até a morte quando este caíra sobre o sonserino, e ao invés disso eles ficaram apenas se encarando da mesma forma perturbadora como tinham feito no café da manhã. Ela suspirou, aquilo não estava bom, não era nada bom. E Pansy achou que era hora de confrontar o amigo com o que ele fugia com tanta veemência.

- Draco, precisamos conversar.- o som da sua voz assustou o loiro que havia despertado do vigésimo transe naquela hora.

Antes que o loiro agisse, Pansy segurou-o pela mão, indo em direção aos dormitórios masculinos, jogando Draco na própria cama, sentando-se ao seu lado, fechando a cortina com feitiços de proteção convenientes. Ela olhou para o loiro com uma expressão séria que se desanuviou ao perceber que ele parecia acuado, evitou rir, somente sorriu levemente tentando acalmá-lo.

- Draco... – sua voz soou rouca e ela ainda sorria enquanto engatinhava na direção do loiro, obrigando-o a se deitar. Beijou sua testa de leve, em seguida suas pálpebras, bochechas para só então roçar nos lábios machucados do loiro com os seus.

- Pansy... não. – Draco resmungou, tentando empurrá-la pelos ombros.

- Não seja bobo, eu sei que você está precisando, está todo tenso e abobado à toa. Pelo menos nisso eu posso te ajudar... Draco riu nervosamente e apenas assentiu, relaxando.

- Bom... muito bom. Agora feche os olhos e aproveite.

Draco obedeceu sorrindo para ela, Pansy retribuiu sentando-se mais confortavelmente sobre o loiro e se aproximando mais dele. Sua língua passeou lentamente sobre os lábios de Draco procurando e pedindo passagem, o sonserino permitiu que Pansy o beijasse, enquanto apertava as coxas dela, o suficiente para deixar marcas.

A sonserina sentiu a animação de Draco crescer rapidamente sob seu baixo ventre e riu entre o beijo, impulsionando os quadris para baixo friccionando seu corpo com o do loiro, fazendo-o arfar. Sua boca abandonou a do loiro, trilhando o caminho da sua mandíbula até o pescoço, achando lá um ponto sensível em que Malfoy gemeu alto ao ser provocado.

- Quem diria que o príncipe da sonserina fosse capaz de gemer como uma vadia... – ela riu quando Draco gruniu algo em resposta.

Os lábios da morena passeavam pelo colo pálido de Draco, deixando traços avermelhados na pele sensível, Pansy percebia que quanto mais intensas suas caricias ficavam, com mais força o loiro fechava os olhos, e a morena também notou que ele agora evitava tocá-la, e quando um impulso o forçava a fazê-lo ele se apressava em se afastar. Aquilo irritou a sonserina.

Mas Pansy não se manifestou, ainda não era a hora. Suas mãos encontraram o fecho da calça do garoto e de forma apressada fez o sonserino se livrar da peça de roupa, e ainda, sem dar tempo do loiro reagir ela colocou a mão por dentro da última peça de roupa que restava no garoto, friccionando sua mão contra o membro de Draco, que impulsionou os quadris na direção da mão de Pansy, arfando.

A sonserina iniciou um movimento rápido de vai-e-vem segurando Draco entre seus dedos, assistindo o loiro morder os lábios e franzir o cenho. O sonserino sentia ondas inibriantes de prazer percorrer o seu corpo, mas havia algo errado. Pansy segurava-o com firmeza e seus dedos eram ágeis e sabiam tocá-lo da forma certa, afinal não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso. Porém dessa vez não parecia ser suficiente. Draco podia sentir os dedos finos, e a palma macia da sonserina, e naquele momento eles pareciam delicados demais.

- Pansy... isso... não está dando certo... – disse, arfando. Seu corpo todo parecia em chamas e quando ele a olhou, Pansy viu um brilho desesperado em seus olhos como se ele temesse o próprio corpo.

A morena assentiu sem dizer nada, beijando Draco com intensidade sentindo-o corresponder os enlaces de sua língua ainda que evitasse tocar qualquer outra parte do corpo da garota, a sonserina parecia macia demais e naquele momento ele não queria suas coxas e seus seios firmes ou suas mãoes delicadas, a única coisa que parecia ter a força suficiente para libertá-lo daquele estado tenebroso, era a sua boca. E Pansy percebeu isso.

Ainda que calada, ela voltou a tocar o membro de Draco, só para logo em seguida colocá-lo na boca e sorvê-lo com intensidade. Sua língua percorreu toda a extensão do pênis do loiro, mordiscando vez ou outra a parte interna das suas coxas, ouvindo o loiro gemer. Draco tremia e a garota sabia que ele entraria em colapso se ela continuasse a provocá-lo. Sendo assim, tomou-o novamente com a boca, iniciando um rítmico vai-e-vem, sabendo que dessa vez Draco não estava longe do clímax.

Draco segurava o lençol com tanta força que seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados, a boca de Pansy era quente e o atrito com os lábios e a língua da sonserina eram intensos o bastante para que sua mente pudesse divagar, Draco sentiu uma onda violenta e quase teve medo dessa sensação.

Pansy sentiu o corpo do loiro contrair sob si, e prevendo o orgasmo eminente, ela se afastou nem dando tempo para ele reclamar, tomando seus lábios com fúria, substituindo com sua mão direita o que a pouco se ocupava com a boca. Seu toque era muita mais firme dessa vez, indo da cabeça até a base do membro do sonserino, acelerando de repente. Nada além de sua boca e sua mão tocava o sonserino e quando tudo parecia demais ele se desvencilhou do beijo mordendo os próprios lábios e fechando os olhos com força. Pansy beijou seu pescoço sussurrando:

- Pode gemer o nome _dele_ se você quiser...

Draco a encarou com suas orbes metálicas cintilando em surpresa, para no segundo seguinte, sentir o corpo inteiro vibrar em um orgasmo violento.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Eu sei que não existe desculpas pela demora enorme em continuar a história, mas eu estava entretida na leitura de uma loooonga fanficiton que me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa. É uma história maravilhosa btw, se voces estiverem interessados, aqui está a página da autora no . u/895946/ vale a pena, cada segundo. Bom aqui vamos para o penúltimo capítulo! Espero que gostem :)

**Cap. 5 - Decisão **

Hermione sabia que havia algo de errado com o seu amigo, mas pode constatar a gravidade da situação no instante em que ele adentrara o salão comunal da grifinória. Com a cabeça baixa, e os ombros caídos, ele vinha com uma legítima postura de derrota. Por um instante, a grifinória temeu pelo que poderia encontrar nos olhos do amigo. Mas antes que ela o visse enlouquecer bem diante de si, seria melhor interferir.

- Harry.

Ela o chamou, delicadamente. O garoto olhou para ela, e Hermione viu naquelas orbes esmeraldas cintilarem o mais puro desespero. Ela não disse nada, apenas estendeu os braços na direção dele, oferecendo com seu abraço o que ela melhor poderia dar, apoio.

.

Draco ainda tinha pequenos espasmos, mas tentava aos poucos reuperar o controle e a respiração, observou Pansy murmurar um feitiço de limpeza para as próprias mãos, e encará-lo com firmeza.

- Acho que deveríamos conversar, Draco.

Ela disse, séria, cruzando os braços. Quão surpresa ela ficou ao ver o loiro suspirar, assentindo com a cabeça com um simples ar de desânimo e derrota.

- Sério? Sem ironias, negação ou piadas sarcásticas? Só essa honestidade degradantemente grifinória? ... Por Morgana, é pior do que eu pensava...

Pansy cobriu a boca com as próprias mãos em sinal de assombro, Draco até riria se a situação não fosse tão crítica, ou tão ridícula dependendo da perspectiva.

- Pansy... saiu quase como um sussurro, quase como um apelo, e a sonserina naquela hora teve piedade pelo seu amigo.

.

A cabeça de Harry jazia confortavelmente no colo de Hermione, que acariciava os cabelos revoltosos do moreno de forma distraída. Era um carinho agradável, e Harry mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando não pensar em nada. Hermione até então não havia dito uma única palavra, mas o menino-que-sobreviveu tinha consciência de que ela já estava a par de toda a situação.

- Harry? Ela chamou calmamente, e tendo apenas um resmungo como resposta ela trouxe a tona a pergunta que vinha perturbando Harry desde que o tormento começou: - o que você vai fazer?

.

- Draco, no que diabos você estava pensando quando decidiu morrer de amores pelo _O eleito_? - o loiro em questão apenas bufou e cruzou os braços, nem se dignou a corar.

- Não me trate como seu eu fosse uma lufa pré adolescente. ele disse emburrado, e Pansy _quase _riu.

- E não é exatamente isso que você é? Uma pirralha lufa-lufa? Minha pergunta ainda é válida Draco Lucius Malfoy, o que diabos você estava pensando?

- Você fala como se eu tivesse planejado _isso_, Pansy, pelo amor de Merlin...

- E o que exatamente você vê nele? – havia uma curiosidade genuína dessa e vez, e Draco sorriu amargamente.

- Não vamos entrar nessa questão, você não entenderia de qualquer forma...

- Ainda bem não é? Imagina nós dois lutando pelo amor d'el _salvador. _Não seria interessante, Draco querido.

Malfoy inicialmente tentou parecer irritado, mas acabou não resistindo, rindo livremente do comentário de Pansy, e da cena que ela o fez imaginar. Depois de conseguir se controlar, ele sentiu uma compulsão para agradecê-la, ele sabia que essa era a forma dela ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor. Mas optou por não fazê-lo, a sonserina ficaria mais impertinente do que já era.

- Pare de chamá-lo dessa forma Pans. É desagradável... – ela riu comentando algo como "você já o defende... por Merlin", mas Draco soube pelo sorriso dela, que ele havia falhado miseravelmente na tentativa de não soar agradecido.

.

- Como assim o que eu vou fazer Hermione? O que eu poderia fazer? – Harry tentou ignorar o fato de sua voz parecer um pouco mais esganiçada do que deveria.

- Você só não pode continuar do jeito que está Harry! Ou você pretende fingir que nada está acontecendo, e continuar nessa rotina absurda? Logo não será só eu a reparar na situação Harry.

- É tão pateticamente óbvio assim? – ele comentou frustrado. Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso de compaixão.

- Mais do que você imagina. Por enquanto, só eu reparei, porque sou próxima à você, e mais atenta do que o Rony. Mas se continuar assim, não vai demorar muito até ele perceber também.

- Mas o que você sugere que eu faça, Hermione? Agarre ele em algum corredor escuro? – Harry se desesperou ainda mais ao perceber que Hermione considerava a possibilidade. – Você está louca.

- Ah, é mesmo? _Eu _estou louca Harry? Se vamos colocar em questão a sanidade de algumas pessoas, não sou _eu _quem vai sair perdendo.

- Desculpe, Mione. Mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – Harry bufou, cruzou os braços e inclinou-se, encarando o teto do salão comunal. Sua cabeça doía. E era engraçado pensar que dessa vez, não havia qualquer relação com você-sabe-quem.

- Na verdade Harry, eu acho que você sabe bem o que fazer. Você só não criou coragem o suficiente para isso.

- Eu sei? – ele perguntou olhando para ela, franzindo a sobrancelha em sinal de descrença.

- Bom... Você acabou de dar uma boa idéia agora pouco. – Hermione permitiu-se rir quando viu o amigo corar e desviar o rosto.

.

- Aonde você vai Draco? – Pansy perguntou quando viu o garoto se levantar do sofá onde estavam, e caminhar em direção à saída do salão comunal da sonserina.

- Passear... preciso pensar.

- Passear... sei sei. Você vai é abusar de um pobre grifinório quando ninguém estiver olhando, isso sim. – Pansy riu quando o loiro fez um gesto obsceno para ela, enquanto caminhava novamente até a saída.

A sonserina ponderou que talvez seria interessante se Malfoy desse certo com o garoto Potter, no final das contas. Era um motivo delicioso demais para caçoá-lo, e seria triste se ela o perdesse.

.

- Aonde você vai Harry? – a grifinória perguntou quando o garoto se levantou subitamente, se alongando até estralar os dedos, colocando, em seguida, os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Sei lá... vou dar uma volta. Preciso de ar fresco. – disse ele de forma displicente, e quando viu Hermione sorrir, ele a olhou de forma questionadora. – O que?

- Eu acho que você está realmente considerando a idéia do corredor.

- Hermione! – ele ralhou, mas acabou acompanhando a amiga da risada, ainda que seu estômago se contorcesse com a idéia.

- Estou brincando, Harry. Vá lá atrás do seu ar... _fresco. – _Harry sorriu mais uma vez para ela, sumindo de vista ao passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Ao que Hermione sussurrou para si mesma: - Fresco demais, na minha opnião.


End file.
